User talk:Aqua Jet
Picture Gallery Great job on the plastic Aqua Jet super24daisy. Picture Taking Hey do you know how to do this with computers that aren't macintoshes? ~~Bluehero~~ Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Do you know how to make club penguin videos? ~~Bluehero~~ [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Members I hate this member/non-member thing too. It's so unfair! Yesterday I was at the server Avalanche and there was a group of about 15 penguins. I asked them I could join them and they all said no! I asked them why and they said "cuz your not a member". Can you belive it? The CP Team should worry less about the filters and the features and more about this. It's really not fair. But the moderators don't care and you know why? Because when that happens non-members become members and DING DING the CP team wins! It's cruel isn't it? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 14:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Turtle Awwwww... Thank you! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 03:03, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I don't have code to make ASCII -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 14:15, 15 August 2008 (UTC) what ASCII is ASCII is just text art. Ask DillyDally. He knows what it is. I already got it up and running on my User Page. Sorry I bugged you. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 02:25, 16 August 2008 (UTC) join User:Super24daisy Vote! VOTE! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:55, 18 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Your Multiple Questions Okay: * 1. The image for the Logo on any Wikia brand Wiki is "Wiki.png". The Central Wikia might have more information. You have to be an administator (a.k.a. Sysop) to edit this image. Oh, and be sure to keep the width times height (number x number) te exact same as the original. * 2. Templates are really hard to do, trust me. Normally, I copy and paste bits of code from templates I like, edit them until they look good (you will have to use the Preview button a lot for this, make sure you have a fast computer), then save the edit. To activate a Template, be sure to put it like this: . If you know the templates name, you can also do , but you must remember that it is case sensitive (as in UPPERCASE or lowercase matters, if your capitilization is wrong, your template won't work. * 3. As for the title (THE for all your Club Penguin needs!) on the browser bar, you can edit that on the page called MediaWiki:Pagetitle. Copy and paste it, and search it on your Wiki, it should be there. I hope that answers your questions. Sincerely, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) wanna meet on Club Penguin?? Aqua Jet? Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin???? --AgentSk8r My Talk 12:59, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I'll be on Mittens at the Dojo. HI AQUA YOU AND I HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY MY BIRTHDAY IS APRIL 4 YA FOO GO PLAY NASCAR Wanna meet? I'm on Mittens Iceberg along with others. --Freeloh Talk to me! 15:38, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Cave I'm in the cave now --Freeloh Talk to me! 15:46, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Ski Village Ski Village now.... --Freeloh Talk to me! 15:50, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Forget it... Just forget it... --Freeloh Talk to me! 15:52, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello fellow Filipina!Thank you for the Spongebob stuff.You are up until 11:45 P.M. in the Philippines?Funny,I stay up until 12:30 in the US,which is......2:30 there,right?What city do you live in?My cousins live in Bacarra.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 14:47, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Meet Me Wanna meet me at the dojo in walrus now? --User:Beaky4444 Please reply on my talk page. Rollback Congratulations! You are now a rollback! If you need some help with it, see ! Now I definetly respect as one of this wiki!-- Barkjon 17:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Meet? want to meet on club penguin? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 12:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Meet ok. want any help with the stage? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 12:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Message from Agent One Agent D, I would be honoured became my apprentice, it will only take a week to complete your apprenticeship and you will then shortly be put on the higher lifeform queue. Please sign below if you would like to begin your apprenticeship. Agent One Kumusta ka! I live in Pasay city in Metro Manila but now Im in Dubai........ my favorite color is black anyway can you make me a signature with a rootbeer mug image.....if not maybe color black background then 'ROOTBEER WAS HERE' letters Hello Hi :D --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:35, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Lets meet Iceland at the dojo. --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:50, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ow report card must have sucked ( no offence) man, I feel sorry fro u.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 17:01, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Phil time what is Phil. Time Psst... You've been promoted to BEAURACRAT. You now have the power to grant ''Administrator STATUS to any user with the wiki's trust and permission. Unappreciated? Yeah right... now you can stand up to those "famous" punks and tell them about this! That will teach them! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:56, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats! If you have any questions on doing some stuff like a bureacrat, just ask me.-- Barkjon 21:41, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Cool, I mean thanks!--Aqua Jet 12:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) somethings going on Theres something fishy going on, and I can't STAND IT! Why are you a bureacrat? Dancing Penguin deserves it more!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I agree with Sockpuppets411 about that. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ] Say Somethin'!!!! 21:57, 8 September 2008 (UTC) No he doesn't. He barely edits anymore.-- Barkjon 21:58, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I've been busy... DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 12:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I agree. DP deserves it more. I understand him....I've been busy an in the 3rd week of school..TWO TEST IN ONE DAY ALREADY!!!! And I've been assigned a project. ALREADY! --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:03, 14 September 2008 (UTC) IF you USE YOUR POWER MEANLY, You better High Tail it, or else you will have a very VERY angry Sysop and Rollback on your hands. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:01, 8 September 2008 (UTC) The Rollback and The Sysop!!!!!! Actually, Sk8er, if he uses his powers for wrong it'll be 2 angry sysops and a rollback. ;) Trust me, I won't take anything bad on this wiki. --Freeloh 23:31, 8 September 2008 (UTC) He means we're onto this guy. We know what he's trying to pull off. Besides, Sk8r's my homeboy. Don't mess with my Homeboy. the rollback and The Sysop! Don't mess with TRATS!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|01:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) famous punk I'm a "famous punk" I guess, and you don't deserve to be a bureacrat! You don't overpower me. All you can do now is make poeple sysops. I'll pull a dillydally on you. Don't mess with us.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|02:01, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Whoa! Don't be mad at me just because I've promoted as a bureacrat. Doesn't mean you have to be mad at me, I mean really..--[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet] 12:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming a admin! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 12:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Dancing Penguin!--Aqua Jet 12:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hey Aqua Jet!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 13:15, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I am at school. Watch your grammar Your pretty bad at spelling. I just turned seven! What is wrong with you! You suck at this!--youngsock300 17:01, 13 September 2008 (UTC) (Yawns) Blocking time! --Aqua Jet 01:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Don't known ho to break this to you.. sooooo CONGRATULATIONS!!! P.S.: Another bureaucrat.... I would be happy with you as a sysop,not bureaucrat,sorry. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:00, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Happyface414! :)--Aqua Jet 09:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Oh and If you use any powers to mess up the Wiki badly we will block you and take your privileges away. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:04, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Why should I use my powers to just mess the Wiki? Those are just corrupt people that are bored --Aqua Jet 09:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote for/against/neutral for me? Vote here!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 11:46, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Your not a nice person Just because my brother said your grammar sucks doesn't give you rights to ban him and give him the unaward. Delivery, coming up!!!--[[User:sockpuppets411|'Šŏčҝpũppëts411']] TALK 2 ME! 21:33, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Well. He could just say things like "Please correct your grammar" or something like that you know. Not in negative format.-- 01:34, 18 September 2008 (UTC)(I.P. adress of Aqua Jet) delivery!!! I hope you got the message!!! You've gotten the MORON AWARD!!!--[[User:sockpuppets411|'Šŏčҝpũppëts411']] TALK 2 ME! 21:35, 17 September 2008 (UTC) So? And why are you mad since the Famous Punk message? -- 01:34, 18 September 2008 (UTC) (I.P. adress of Aqua Jet) Wow Please don't quit, and would you like me to unblock you? [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 07:46, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat awards Please don't quit Club Penguin Wiki! You have been a good addition to this wiki!! Please don't quit this wiki! If you quit, I will FLIP out! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 21:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I mean really. By the way, I am trying to create the Rocket Science Wiki. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 21:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC) go ahead and quit If you quit, that means someone good can be a beureaucrat. by the way, don't respond on your talk. Why would I look there?--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 21:29, 18 September 2008 (UTC) disgusting Do you think I'm stupid? I know why you banned me for a week! Your mad at sockpuppets, and are going to take it out on me! Nice try holmes. Don't attempt that again.--youngsock300 21:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) The REAL Sk8rbluscat award Here is the REAL Sk8rbluscat award. I am sorry for giving you that unaward. If you stay you will get 1,000 of them. Please don't quit. I'm sorry for giving you those STUPID unawards. Here you go so please don't quit. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ''']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Don't do it,girl!I'd be the only active girl here!Actually,I'm not that active.I am in cross country so I,come home late.By the time I am done with homework,I just turn on the TV!I am really trying here.You can help me!I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHNG ABOUT THIS! In fact,I think I have to give you something before you leave. There.Goodbye,friend.BOO HOO BOO HOO!:( A Few Things 1. Rockhopper Officialy Endorses International Talk Like a Pirate Day! I just wanted to tell you that, since you have links to the September 19 site. 2. I don't want you to quit. 3. As long as I am here, you won't get an attack. 4. I support you. 5. I consider you a friend, and know you won't abuse your powers. [[Image:TurtleShroom.PNG|left|thumb|[[User:TurtleShroom|TurtleShroom Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :)]] 01:07, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Yay! Talk Like Pirate Day! I guess I won't quit after all. Okay mision accomplished.-- 01:18, 19 September 2008 (UTC)(I.P. Adress of Aqua Jet, I'm in school on 10:36 AM Phil. Time)